Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most of LCDs are backlight type LCDs which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. Currently, the LCD panel may include a color filter (CF) substrate and a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate. The CF substrate includes a plurality of color filters and a common electrode. The TFT array substrate includes a plurality of parallel scanning lines, a plurality of parallel data lines, a plurality of TFTs and a plurality of pixel electrodes. The scanning lines are respectively vertical to the data lines. Each adjacent two of the scanning lines and each adjacent two of the data lines intersect to define a pixel area.
However, when a size of the display panel is getting larger, the delay of scanning signals on the display panel is likely to occur. Thus, a waveform of the scanning signals is likely to deform, significantly deteriorating the accuracy of charging with data signals.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a pixel structure of a display panel and a method for manufacturing the same to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.